dead_hopefandomcom-20200213-history
Erdrin Falmor
Appearance Erdrin wears a straight black jacket with a grey t-shirt underneath, while wearing a pair of blue jeans and shoes. He has green hair, with an eye patch covering his left eye. In Season 3, he dons a hat from a dead body. In Season 4, he gets an entire makeover, getting newer clothes and getting more brave and confident in his attitude. Season 5, his hair grows out, but seems to be more distraught. Information From what has been said, Erdrin's eye has been ripped out by someone when he was younger. He met Karina, his now wife, when they were younger as well, but broke up for a year for Erdrin to seek a mental professional. After that year, they eventually saw each other and got married and had a daughter named Sky. Dead Hope Timeline * The first few chapters is mainly all about Karina and him getting used to the new world after the outbreak. They meet some people on the way such as Brian and Sarah. Brian is kidnapped, they meet Sarah, and all eventually meet up to be introduced to Oliver, who saved Brian. Sadly, they lose Sarah who was killed by walkers when they broke through. All eventually reached Dragon's Rain to which they meet Sky and Peka, daughter and her boyfriend respectively. At the end of S1, Erdrin's arm was blown off. * In Season 2/Chapter 1: In An Abandoned Sea, he heard multiple voices before being knocked out. He was visited by Karina, to which he doesn't know that. * In the next few chapters, he is practically out of commission. * In Season 2/Chapter 5: Storm's Curse, he gets the procedure done by Ernard, with a few people there. However, Eisen enters and says Plaguebringers has arrived. * In Season 2/Chapter 6: Our Walls Fall, he told Karina to not risk her life, but she didn't listen. He witnessed her get shot, and eventually gets dragged out. * In Season 2/Chapter 7: Remorse and Grief, Erdrin was upset over Karina's death. Yanghai tried to consult with him, but lashed at her. Erdrin agreed with Ernard when he says he should keep going for Karina. * In Season 2/Chapter 8: Sticks and Rubble, they reach the factory Ernard works at, and meets Kisah. She is sympathetic to Erdrin. * In Season 2/Chapter 9: Reconstruct What's Broken, he become the leader of what was Dragon's Rain, The Komorebi, along with Yanghai. Trivia * People think he's a main character, to which he mainly is, but also isn't. He could die like anyone else, just like Karina. * He has a new picture, as he now has a new arm for Season 2. ** He is the first person to have the most changes to mugshots. * This is his older mugshot, dating from Entirety of Season 1. * People are confused why he had green hair and now black. The author stated that it was a mistake on his part, as his NORMAL hair color is indeed black, but only green from alternate timelines and such. Category:Character Category:The Komorebi